


Lois Lane and Superbug

by galaxygaydreams



Series: Alyannette Week 2018 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alyanette Week 2018, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Interview, Mutual Pining, Secret Identity, Superman AU, alyanette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxygaydreams/pseuds/galaxygaydreams
Summary: Ladybug drops in to check on Alya, who takes the opportunity to ask a few questions.(My take on the iconic interview scene with Lois Lane and Superman from the 1978 film, except this time with Alya playing the part of Lois and Ladybug as Superman.)Day two forMiraculous Ship Fleet'sAlyannete week. Prompt: Interview





	Lois Lane and Superbug

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by [Megatraven](http://megatraven.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Song for this fic: [The Love Theme from Superman (1978) composed by John Williams](https://open.spotify.com/track/0qH5i6q2FsRIlDu9nwpe4H?si=FHMyKOrCTpK43UslwHEleg)

Alya sighed, looking over the street below her. She couldn't believe that only a few hours ago, she was almost a human sacrifice. She had been trying to piece together the video footage she had, but she kept getting distracted. She fiddled with her phone, so lost in thought she didn’t notice the red-suited hero landing on the balcony railing behind her.

“Good evening, Alya.” Ladybug announced herself, startling Alya and causing her to almost drop her phone.

“Oh my god, hi, what are you-? Why are you here?”

“I thought I would stop by and check to make sure you’re alright after what happened this afternoon. I can leave though if this is a bad time?”

“NO! Don’t move!” Ladybug had turned to go, but froze at Alya’s panicked demand. “I mean, you can move, just... don’t go.”

Ladybug smiled, dropping down from the railing. She placed a gloved hand gently on Alya’s elbow. “I know you said so earlier, but are you sure you’re okay after today’s attack?”

“Yes, I’m alright, really. I’ve gotten into worse situations for a story.”

Ladybug tisked at her answer. “Knowing that doesn’t really make me feel better you know.” Alya smiled at the playful scolding, her heart fluttering.

“Ladybug, I was wondering, if you’d, uh, be interested in doing an interview with me for my blog. I know you’ve done interviews in the past, but I know my readers are interested in knowing a little bit more about you personally.”

“I would be happy to. On one condition.” Ladybug leaned in close, so close that Alya could see the lipgloss on her lips.

“What would that be?” she whispered.

“You promise to take your safety more seriously from now on. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I promise.” Alya couldn’t help but wonder if Ladybug’s concern for her safety was more than a hero’s general worry for the citizens that they protect. 

Like she was snapping out of a trance, Alya suddenly stepped back, falling into journalist mode, taking out her phone to record the interview. “So, um, Ladybug, the first question my readers usually ask is if you are currently dating anyone.”

“Uh, no, I’m not.”

“No boyfriend or girlfriend?”

“No, but if I did have a girlfriend you’d be the first to know about it.”

Alya blushed at the wink Ladybug threw her way, grateful she wasn’t the on camera so no one could see how flustered she was. “Umm, and how old are you?”

“Old enough.”

“That’s not really what I asked.”

“I know, but I can’t give away too much.” Ladybug shrugged, and Alya decided to take that as enough of an explanation.

“And are you, um, like everyone else?”

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

Alya’s hand were shaking slightly from either nerves or excitement, and she wished she had a tripod. “I meant like, outside of your costume, you’re just a regular girl, right? You sleep, you eat, you do  _ normal _ things like that?”

Ladybug laughed. “Yes, outside of my costume I function just like everyone else, sleeping when I’m tired, eating when I’m hungry, and other  _ normal _ things.” Ladybug raised an eyebrow at Alya, who let out a nervous chuckle. “I’m not an alien or anything. Though I do have an increased appetite after particularly strenuous fights.”

“Interesting, and is it true that your powers allow you to fix anything?”

“Yes, anything damaged or anyone hurt in an attack can be fixed by my powers. But, the memory from being a part of an Akuma attack still exists afterward, so it’s not like it never happened. People still have to manage the possible mental fall out.”

“And do you, uh...” Alya bit her lip, considering her next question, knowing it was personal and not anything her readers had asked. “Do you often make house calls to victims of Akuma attacks?”

“Well, I try to make sure everyone involved is okay, but, house calls aren’t usually something I do.” Ladybug blushed, not looking Alya in the eye.

“So what you’re saying is, I’m special?”

“I’d say you’re very special.”

Now it was Alya’s turn to blush. “I- wow.”

“Sorry, I don’t mean to embarrass you, I just thought-”

“No, no, no, don’t worry, you didn’t embarrass me, that was really sweet actually.” Alya smiled before moving on, noting Ladybugs answer for her to freak out over later. “And where are you from?”

“I’m from here. Born and raised in Paris.”

“Is that why you became a hero? To defend your home?”

Ladybug paused, giving Alya’s question some thought. “Yes and no. I became a hero to defeat Hawkmoth, and I will go and fight wherever he is causing Akuma attacks, whether it’s Paris, or anywhere else. Even the moon.”

“So are you saying once you stop Hawkmoth, you’ll stop being Ladybug?”

“I can’t really predict what the future holds, but-” Ladybug stepped forward, ignoring the camera in front of her to rest a hand on Alya’s shoulder- “I promise, powers or not, I will always be here to defend Paris from any injustice.”

Alya let her camera drop, letting the interview be forgotten. “Ladybug, why are you here?”

“I told you, to stop Hawkmoth.”

“No, why are you  _ here _ .” Alya gestured to her home. “You’ve avoided my question twice already.”

“Well, like I told you before, I wanted to make sure you were okay, and, well, I wanted to thank you.” Alya perked up in surprise at Ladybug’s answer.

“Thank me?”

“Yes, for all the kind things you’ve said on your blog about me, and for your dedication to reporting the truth, even if it does cause you to be in danger at times.” Ladybug tilted her head to the side, smiling softly at Alya, who was blushing even harder than before.

“Wow. Well, you’re welcome. It’s the least I can do, really.” They stayed like that for a moment, just looking into each other’s eyes. Alya wondered if Ladybug wanted to lean forward and kiss her as much as she wanted to. But a beep from her phone to let her know it was almost dead broke the moment.

“Oh shoot, um, ok, one final question from my viewers,” Alya lifted up her camera again and Ladybug took a step back to get into the shot. “They were wondering if it’s fun to swing around on your yo-yo like you do to get around Paris.”

Ladybug grinned. “Oh, it’s a blast. One of the best things about my powers.”

“Really? What’s it like? Could you compare it to something?”

“It’s like…” Ladybug looked off into the distance trying to think of a good comparison. “It’s like those rides at fairs, the ones that are like a merry-go-round but with swings? I feel like that.”

“That sounds like a blast!”

“Would you like to try it?”

“Wait, what?” Alya looked down at the hand Ladybug offered her, full of confusion. “What do you mean try it?”

“You could swing around Paris with me.”

Not knowing how to fully respond to the offer, but knowing that she didn’t want to miss it, Alya simply took Ladybug’s hand, deciding to go along with whatever was about to happen next.

Ladybug wrapped an arm around Alya’s waist, taking hold of her yo-yo with the other hand. “Hold on to my neck.” Alya obeyed orders, very aware of how close they were. Ladybug looked her in the eyes, “Ready?” she asked.

“Ready.”

The ground below her feet was suddenly gone, and Alya could feel her stomach drop as she was pulled up into the air. Ladybug quickly detached her yo-yo to swing to the next building, and Alya let out a surprised yell.

“Are you okay?” Ladybug shouted over the wind in their ears.

“Yes, this is  _ amazing _ !” Alya replied, making Ladybug laugh.

They swung through the city, Ladybug keeping a tight hold on Alya the whole time. Soon they made their way back around to Alya’s balcony, where Ladybug gently placed a windswept Alya down to catch her breath.

“So, just as much fun as you imagined it?”

“Even better! That was incredible! I can’t believe you do that every day.”

Ladybug chuckled, hopping up to take a seat on the railing behind her. “Well, I hope I’ve quenched some of your readers’ curiosity about me.”

“You have, thank you. And thank you for tonight.” Alya moved forward, placing a gentle kiss on Ladybug’s cheek. “Goodnight, Ladybug.”

“Goodnight!” Ladybug managed to squeak out as Alya turned to step inside her room. She let out a happy sigh as she watched the hero swing off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I already had a piece written for this prompt and two days before Alyanette week started I just decided to trash it completely. It wasn't good at all and I was getting frustrated bc I couldn't think of anything else interesting for this fic UNTIL somehow I got to thinking abt all those cheesy Superman movies from the late 70's and how Alya is basically Lois Lane. And now here we are.
> 
> I tried to follow the same beats the original interview did in the movie, with some tweaks to fit the characters. [ Let me know what you think!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KTwdr5aTT4)
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you to the awesome [Megatraven](http://megatraven.tumblr.com/) for editing for me! Also shout out to my pal’s who kept adding on to the au [on my post](http://galaxygaydreams.tumblr.com/post/180039500790/galaxygaydreams-galaxygaydreams-pounds-fists), that shit is funny af. Adrien is totally Batman, fight me.
> 
> Links:  
> [My Tumblr](galaxygaydreams.tumblr.com) if you want to see me whining about writing  
> [My Alyanette playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/1281903778/playlist/5LywaLWrMmXauGdQmUX7Ib?si=RcmruIkXTr-ODxMB9SBjfw) for all the songs I will be including with my fics this week + some extras
> 
> See more Alyanette goodness at [Miraculous Ship Fleet's](https://mlshipfleet.tumblr.com/) tumblr!


End file.
